OFF LIMITS
by mOtmOt
Summary: She was the only person who's off limits. He was the only one she cannot have. They were two sides of the same coin. They just weren't meant to be.
1. What's wrong?

OFF LIMITS

Summary: She was the only person who's off limits. He was the only one she cannot have. They were two sides of the same coin. They just weren't meant to be.

Chapter Title: What's wrong?

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was relaxing in the sofa when Yamanaka Ino came barging in, demanding that he pay her for the cake he scrumptiously finished just minutes ago.

"You lazy ass! Didn't you read the label? It says 'Sai, happy 4mos! Love, Ino' "

"Hey, be thankful I saved Sai all the trouble of having to eat that inedible cake! Although, it's kinda tempting to want to know what his reaction might be like.."

"Ugh! Why are you at my house anyways!" The blue-eyed blonde-haired beauty asked, looking at the boy. She was wearing a short sleeveless dark purple dress that was tight from the chest to the waist and loose at the bottom and black flats.

"I was so hungry. Mother didn't left me anything to eat at home" he answered. The brown haired boy was propped up lazily at the sofa. Wearing a maroon long sleeves shirt that showed off his muscular built and a semi-loose pants and sneakers.

"That's cause you always go running to me whenever you're hungry, you moron! Your mother is well aware of that! And my cooking is excellent!" throwing a pillow at him.

"You already know the answer, why do you still ask? It's your fault! You didn't give me any bento yesterday!" evading the pillow

"argh! I told you to just buy your own lunch, Shika! I told you I was gonna be busy baking that cake which you just ate! You give me a headache, you bum! Now what am I supposed to give Sai-senpai now?" Ino sighed, rubbing her temples while glaring at Shikamaru.

"You know I only eat what you give me. Look, I'm sure you can think of something else instead. And besides, if he truly love you, he'll be happy with whatever you give him, Ino" he grinned apologetically. A familiar grin he always use whenever he feels guilty of something.

"Yeah, whatever. Grr." she said storming back to the kitchen

"I love you too, Ino." he snickered. Looking away he whispered, "I love you too.."

* * *

_Ino's room_

Ino was lying on the bed with a phone on her hand

"I'm telling you, Sak! If I didn't have that shirt you forced me to buy for Sai-senpai's birthday next month, I wouldn't have anything to give him. As in nothing!"

"See, I told you! You so need to treat me lunch!" she heard her pink haired best friend say.

"I know! Argh! I still can't believe it! He finished my cake and called it inedible! I'm the one who's been making his bento for the past five years and he tells me it's inedible! Can you believe that? I am so gonna murder that pineapple head someday!"

"Hey, I can hear you! At least close the window when you're plotting something bad against me!" she heard her neighbor shout.

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, both 17 of age have been neighbors all their lives. It's probably because their families are the best of friends. Even their birthdays are just a day apart. They have always been together since the day they were born. Never leaving one another's side.

"And who told you to eavesdrop, you bum!" she shouted back, shutting the windows with heavy force.

"Really, Ino. You two have been together since the day you first wet your diapers, how come you two are always biting each other's heads off?" Sakura asked thru the phone.

"Sak! You don't know him the way I do! He is such a lazy ass! I mean, seriously! He is supposed to have an IQ over 200, but what? What does he do with his geniusness? nothing!"

"Ino, why are you two always bickering? I remember when I first saw you in preschool, the two of you were inseparable. To be honest, I wasn't sure how I got in between you two. You were always holding hands and all. So cute!" the pink haired girl said

"Forehead, please shut up! Argh! I'm hanging up! See you on Monday at school! Bye!" Ino said all flushed. As soon as she heard the beep, she covered her face with a pillow and screamed all her frustration out. She lay down on her side, looking at the picture on her table side.

It was a graduation picture of her and Shikamaru. Shikamaru hugging her neck with his right arm and his left making a "V" sign while holding his diploma. Ino was doing the same with her right, and her left holding Shikamaru's right arm. Both grinning happily. Those were the times. Both families thought they were both going out. She remember back in preschool and in elementary, everyone kept on teasing them, calling them an old married couple because they were always together. Before and after school, break and lunch time, they were even seat mates on all of their classes. But something happened before they entered high school.

_What happened to us_? She thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Ino hanged up on me. Oh that pig!_ She sighed.

I first took notice of Ino in preschool. It wasn't hard not to notice her. She was a natural beauty, not to mention she was loud and bossy. Well, to be more specific, only to one person. Who? Nara Shikamaru.

I never saw Ino without the presence of Shikamaru. And of course, the same goes for Shikamaru.

To me, they were the inseparable pair. The inevitable couple.

I wanna be part of them but I don't wanna destroy the pact they have. So I just stayed at the side line.

Ino first approached me when she heard me crying inside one of the cubicles in the girls' washroom. We were grade schoolers now. I'm the one that's always being bullied because of my supposedly "huge forehead". It wasn't that big. Seriously. She approached me and gave me her hanky to dry off my tears. She gave me the ribbon-headband she was wearing that time, telling me "they bully you coz you allow them to. Stop hiding your beauty. Show them how pretty you are. Here, this was given to me by an important person in my life. I'm giving it to you because I trust that you will take care of it" I couldn't help but cry even more as I hugged Ino tight.

We returned to our classroom. Our teacher, iruka-sensei was already there. Everyone was busy with their seat work. I was two seats away from the pair. I was the one to reach my seat first I observed as Ino took her seat and saw Shikamaru brush Ino's hair. Ino pointed out to me. I blushed as the 2 pair of eyes was glued on me. Ino waved a hand at me and I saw Shikamaru's eyes shifted from my face to my new headband. He raised a thumb up. I bowed down to the both of them. Ever since, I became close to them.

Ino taught me to be more confident with myself. All the bullying stopped, of course. Why wouldn't it? I was now friends with a gorgeous beauty and a lazy genius. Now every time people stare, it's not because of my forehead anymore, but because of how much of a show stopper we are. Now, I'm not being conceited but it's true! We became popular because we were such a good looking trio. Shikamaru is a hottie. Ino is a gorgeous blonde. Well, I'm a unique pink haired beauty. What can I say? Ever since I started to look forward to the future.

We were already in high school, when Ino got her first boyfriend. His name is Sai. Sai-senpai courted Ino for 3 months before he was answered. Ino was happy! She had a crush on Sai-senpai ever since he helped her open her locker. Well, it was kinda love at first sight thing. Of course, I was also happy for her. Shikamaru seemed happy but I don't know. He seemed to always space out whenever Ino talks about her love life with Sai-senpai. And also, it's as if Shikamaru always wants Ino's attention focused solely on him (although Ino's attention had always been on Shikamaru). What's up with these two?

Well, to be honest I thought Ino and Shikamaru were kind of dating when I first saw them. They were always together, they lived right next to each other and they were really close.

Guess you could never really tell, ne? I was brought back to reality because my phone rang. It was Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! What's up?" I chirped.

"Nothing. Are you free tomorrow?" he asked. Sasuke-kun's my boyfriend of 8 months. Well, our group got bigger. We are now composed of me, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Neji. Tenten and Neji are older than us and is a year above us, but since Hinata and Neji are cousins and Neji is in a relationship with Tenten who is a really cool senpai, we all became friends in an instant.

"Yes! Are you asking me out?" I asked excitedly.

"hn. The dobe wants to hang out with Hinata and he's scared of what Neji might do to him if he finds out that Hinata's out on a date with the idiot." I cringed. Oh, that overprotective cousin.

"Sure! It's a double date then! I'll fetch Hinata and let's just meet at the usual park. Okay?" Sakura said

"Sure. 10 o'clock sharp." Sasuke said.

"Ok! See you, Sasuke-kun!" then we both hanged up. Tomorrow we have a double date. I wanna invite the whole gang but there is a reason why we didn't want Neji to know and I wanna give Hinata and Naruto their "privacy"

I sighed. Ino and Shikamaru. I wonder what's gonna happen to them?

* * *

Monday-Ino's House

Ino was preparing for school. It was already 6:30.

_Thirty minutes more to spare._ She thought. She wakes up around 5:30am prepares her and Shikamaru's bento then at 6 o'clock she takes a bath and prepares for school. She leaves the house around 7 o'clock coz school starts at 7:30am and since Konoha high is just a good 15 minute walk away from home, procrastinating actually ain't that bad.

She went downstairs and was greeted by her next door neighbor who was eating beside her parents.

"Morning, Ino! Breakfast is great! Have you prepared our bentos?"

"Shikamaru! What's with you and eating beside my parents?" Ino shouted

"Ino, Shikamaru has been eating with us since you guys entered elementary, it's okay." Inoichi said

"But he's stealing my spot!" Ino protested

"Sweetie.." Ino's mother glanced at her daughter and Ino sat and ate her breakfast glaring at the person in front of her-Shikamaru.

After breakfast

"Hurry up, Ino!" Shikamaru was already outside waiting for Ino. He was wearing a white long sleeves polo with a black necktie under his dark blue blazer with grey outlines. The blazer has 5 pockets, 2 inner pockets, 2 outside pockets and 1 pocket above his right side chest with the 'konoha' symbol highlighting it. His slacks have the same color as his blazer and he is wearing black leather shoes.

"Fine! Fine! Let's go!" Ino yelled. She was also wearing what Shikamaru's wearing; except, she's wearing a skirt of course. The skirt was 3 inches above the knee and has the same color as the blazer with grey outlines at the end. She's wearing black socks with grey outlines at the end top 4 inches below the knees; and a black 1inch heel shoes.

"Here ya go, Shika-kun!" Ino said sweetly handing her dark blue school bag to Shikamaru.

"Really, I don't know what's up with you, am I your personal slave?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed

"Tsk. Do you even need to ask?" Ino Said grinning

"Seriously, Ino. Why don't you ask Sai to fetch you?"

"Well if you must know, Sai-senpai lives far from here and has to take the train to get to school. And besides, do you want to break our ritual?"

"nah. You prepare my lunch every day. I like to keep it that way. It's like we're a married couple, but we're not coz you're dating Sai. So it's like we're having this affair that everyone is aware of." Shikamaru winked

"wh-what do you mean by that! You lazy ass!" Ino shrieked all flushed.

"c'mon! We'll be late!" Shikamaru said running towards school. Ino ran after him.

* * *

School grounds

"Ino, Shika! Over here!" Sakura shouted waving at the pair. Everyone was by the gates, waiting for the rest gang. All eyes were on them. They were the well-known and well-liked bunch. Why wouldn't they be? The group's full of unique personalities.

Ino is a really sexy blonde and has an outgoing personality and is really approachable. Sakura is beauty and brains, not to mention she has this unique pink hair. Hinata is the epitome off a sweet, shy and innocent girl. Plus, she's really kind to anyone. Tenten, she has been the popular athletic girl since she entered konoha high. many have attempted to court her but it was Neji who caught her eye. Neji is the most rational amongst the bunch. With the long hair and mysterious aura, who wouldn't be drawn to him? However, he is very protective when it comes to his cousin, Hinata. Naruto is the loudest. He acts without second thoughts, or to be more specific, he acts without thinking. He loves Ramen to core. Sasuke had always been the cool and quiet guy. He doesn't care about anything else, but of course things are different when it comes to Sakura. He doesn't want anyone approaching his girlfriend, except for his most trusted friends. Shikamaru is the genius of the group. No one knows though how he does it. He's really lazy but he's always the number one in his batch, next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey! Whats up?" says Ino

"Nothing much. We're just talking about the upcoming educational trip this Friday!" Tenten said

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei said it would be an overnight trip." Hinata added. Kurenai, their science teacher had always been Hinata's favorite.

"Wow! Really, Hinata-chan? That's so cool! 2 days and 1 night!" Naruto said. Loudly.

"You're way too loud, dobe." Sasuke muttered. Luckily, Naruto did not mind it much.

"I heard from Gai- sensei that the trip for the freshmen and sophomores would be this week and for the juniors and seniors, it would be next week." Neji informed while glaring at Naruto for getting close to Hinata. Gai-sensei is the adviser of Neji and Tenten, as well as the gym teacher of all.

"What! Sai-senpai won't be with us!" Ino said, devastated

"Don't worry, Ino. I'll keep you company." Shikamaru smirked

"Shikamaru-san, you've been flirting a lot with my girlfriend recently. I feel threatened." Sai appeared out of nowhere

"S-Sai-senpai!" Ino blushed hard.

"Sai-senpai, I'm no threat. You're Ino's boyfriend. I'm just the guy who's always been there for her all her life; and most prolly I'll still be there even after you marry. That is, if ever you two are gonna get married." Shikamaru grinned innocently.

"S-Shikamaru!" Tenten and Hinata gasped at Shikamaru's aggressiveness

"S-Sai-senpai, ehem, we all know how Shikamaru-kun can be when it comes to Ino-chan. So, umm.. Please, don't take it to heart.." Sakura tried her best to defend Shikamaru's actions but of course, he will hear a lot from her later.

"Yes, Sai-senpai! He is just being an annoying ass! Let's go? I baked you some cookies! You can eat it after your swimming club is over." Ino faced Sai, giving her the baked cookies.

"Sure. Let's go, Ino-chan. I'm sure these cookies are tasty" Sai said smiling. He then glanced at Shikamaru and kissed Ino on her temples, Ino blushed and away they went.

As soon as Ino and Sai were gone, Sakura faced Shikamaru and pulled his necktie

"Really, Shikamaru? Is that how you want to do things?"

"Hey, at my defense, what I just said is the truth! And besides, it was her mother who baked those cookies. We both know Ino's great at cooking, but pastries is another story."

"That's not the point, Shikamaru." Tenten spoke

"Tenten's right. You can't expect to break them apart thru your snappy comebacks, Shikamaru." Neji emphasized

"Who said anything about me wanting to-" Shikamaru asked but was interrupted by Naruto

"Yeah! We need a good plan of action! We need to-"

"That's not it, dobe. Not another of your stupid ideas" now it was Sasuke's turn to interrupt

"Shikamaru, tell us. How come when it comes to Ino you become all defensive and protective?" Hinata's words made sense

"Cause we've always been together..?"

"That's so lame, Shikamaru. Just admit it. You like Ino" Sakura smirked

"How did you come up with that idea! She's loud and she's bossy! You have no idea how tortured and oppressed i felt over the past years! I-"

"Who is the tyrant?" Ino appeared behind Shikamaru with a murderous intent

" I-Ino! Wh-why did you come back?" he gulped

"hmph. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to wait for me after school"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause Sai-senpai asked me out on a date later" she said happily

"On a Monday night? Where do you think you're going?"

"He said he wants us to have dinner together"

"Then he'll take you to a love motel" Shikamaru inserted

"Yeah an- what! What was that! You're going too far, Shika!" Ino said now really angry

"Calm down, Ino. I'm sure Shikamaru's just joking, right, Shikamaru?" Hinata tried to calm Ino down

"You can't go, Ino. It's Monday and Sai has swimming club. Don't tell me you'll wait for him to finish. You hate waiting"

"I love senpai!"

"You don't love him and he doesn't love you! Open your eyes, Ino! He is not the one you love!" all eyes on them. Then he stormed off.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted

"Home."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Should I continue? Do you guys have any suggestions? Do you guys want something to happen? I have a plot in mind but I wanna hear what you guys think. Shikamaru is gonna be more aggressive here! To be honest, the half of this was supposed to be another chapter already, but I thought 'what the hell. I want my readers to know more about the characters, their history, developments and such. Please leave a review. It's my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you leave something,

PS. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask!

Love lots,

_Motmot_


	2. You built me

OFF LIMITS

Summary: She was the only person who's off limits. He was the only one she cannot have. They were two sides of the same coin. They just weren't meant to be.

Chapter Title: You Built Me

**Author's notes: **

Okay! First I wanna thank **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime** and **mdtiger** :) this fic will focus more on an aggressive Shikamaru who is confused as to why he doesn't want Ino to be with anybody else but him. There will be heavy drama, twists and turns up ahead but... I don't think I can do 50 chapters, that's just too much considering this is my first fanfic. So yeah :P

PS: I forgot my disclaimer! Golly! This goes to all my chapters!

**DISCLAIMER**: NARUTO AIN'T MINE! (Oh, how I wish)

* * *

Ino's POV

_Is he still angry? What the hell. I should be the one who's angry. What's up with him? One minute he's all out flirting with me then the next he's playing this overprotective friend. Ugh! Oh well, here goes nothing. _

Knock knock, I opened the door. Shikamaru was on his bed, facing the wall.

"Shika" I called out. No answer

"Shikamaru" this is really irritating now

"Nara Shikamaru!" my arms ready to pound him

" I'm up, I'm up! Geez" I saw him sat up, his back leaning comfortably on the wall. Eyes fixed solely on me. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk" I said, I was sitting on the floor facing him, my elbows resting on the bed in front of me

"No need"

"C'mon Shikamaru. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me. Why don't you go back to school now? It's already 6pm. I'm sure Sai-senpai's already done with club practice. "

"No need. I told Sai-senpai that we move our date" I saw him smirk

"So, am I hearing this correctly? You chose me over Sai-senpai?" his smirk turning to a grin now

"Y-yes." His face moving closer

"That's so cool of you, Ino!" his lips only inches apart

"That's coz you know I can't stand it whenever you're mad at m-" he kissed me. It was a light kiss that made me weak.

"Thank you, Ino. You're the best" he said softly and smiled at me, his face still inches apart.

"I-I know!" I tried hard not to blush. "I'm going home now" I said standing up

"Eh? But you just got here!"

"Shikamaru, I have homework to do. Bye!"

"I want omelette tomorrow!" I shut the door. I hurried down stairs and saw Shika's dad

"Oji-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ino-chan! I see you're putting some sense into my boy again"

"I should start charging you" Nara Shikaku. He's very fond of me since it was me who started taking care of Shikamaru. He's like my second father.

"Spare me, Ino. I'll have lots of debts" we both laughed.

"Oh, Ino-san. How are you?" a goldish-brownish blonde came into view. It was Youko-san

"Youko-san, good evening" I bowed

"Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"No, thank you. My mother is expecting me" I declined. I know how Youko-san can be when it comes to cooking. That's the reason why Shikamaru's always at our house and also why I prepare him bento.

"Oh, okay then. Say hi to your parents for me"

"Sure thing, Youko-san" I smiled at her then I went home.

I took a bath then finished my school works. I found myself thinking about the kiss Shikamaru and I shared earlier. It certainly wasn't our first kiss. Shika and I always give each other petty kisses. Now don't get me wrong! Shikamaru and I aren't an item! It's just our friendship thingy. We became comfortable with one another that kissing wasn't a problem. But that one was different. It had meaning to it. Deep enough that it made my heart pump.

*tok

I whipped my head to the windows

*tok

Another one? I opened my curtains to see just the guy I've been thinking about

"What's up?" I asked. I was already in my pajamas. A matching pink, frilly, cotton tank top and shorts.

"Just want to see you" he grinned. He was wearing a green shirt. I rolled my eyes. Seriously. He has got to stop with all of the flirting.

"Whatever, I'm off to sleep" I was about to close my window when-

"I want to say thanks" I looked at him. Eyes full of sincerity. "I know that lately I've been clingy and all I jus-"

"Its okay, Shika. It's okay. I got you." I smiled at him

"Ever since. It has always been you, Ino." He added and he smiled gratefully.

"Good night, Shika."

"Good night, Ino."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

TUESDAY, SCHOOL GROUNDS

"Looks like you two are friends again." Tenten teased

"Tenten, as if you're not used to it. They always fight and make up " Sakura seconded

"Although I wish its fight and make out" that was Naruto and a loud whack was heard

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino said. The group were on their way to their rooms.

"See you at lunch, guys!" Tenten waved then tagged Neji to their classroom. The rest took their seats. The room consist of 24 students. 4 rows and 6 columns and the columns were arranged in pairs. The right column closest to the windows was invaded by the group except for the first 2 seats, it was occupied by Kiba and Shino, then Naruto and Hinata, then Sakura and Sasuke lastly, Ino and Shikamaru.

They were yet again waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. He's always late for everything.

"HE IS SO LATE!" Naruto yelled

"Be quiet, dobe" Sasuke hissed

"Demo, Sasuke-teme. There is only 20 minutes left! I should've just eaten my ramen if I knew he wouldn't show up"

"Whatever. Dobe"

"What'dya say!" before they could bicker any further, arrives the man they have all been waiting for

"Hi, class!"

"DON'T HI CLASS US! KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU WERE LATE FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR!" Naruto yelled

"I wa-"

"DON'T EVEN!"

"O-"

"I SAID DO-" Sakura punched Naruto

"Shut up! Let Kakashi-sensei speak, you dumbass!" Everyone knows not to mess with Sakura whenever she's angry. Sasuke snickered.

"So, I'll skip everything and go to the point. As you all know you guys are going to have your first educational field trip. So for room assignments, for groups of 4, of course it would be an all girls or all boys group"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, Ino?"

"Can we group with girls from the higher level?"

"Hmm.. I don't see why it's a problem. Sure."

"Yatta! Hinata-"

"I'm texting her right now" she smiled

"So, as I was saying, phones are not allowed, by the way. It will be a 2 day one night we will be staying at a hotel and uhh—I think that's all. Here are waivers, your parents need to sign it and" he looks at the wall clock "class is dismissed" he smiled then walked away. Everyone sweat dropped. He didn't inform anything new at all. Oh, Kakashi-sensei.

"What do you think is going to happen on Friday? I'm excited." Hinata started facing the group.

"Me too! I wish the teachers would just leave us alone!" sakura said

"Enough about that! I'm worried about what were going to eat over there! What if they don't have ramen? Shikamaru! You have got to come with me and buy instant ramen!"

"Why me? Ask sasuke!"

"No way! He asked you!"

"You're his best friend!"

"No he's not! I don't even consider him my friend!"

"What did you say, teme! You too, shikamaru!"

"Lets go to the washroom?" ino asked the girls while the boys were very busy.

"Sure"

"Let's go"

It was break time. They don't eat or go anywhere because they only have 20 minutes to do so instead they usually linger in the room and talk about stuffs.

* * *

GIRL'S WASHROOM

"So, spill!" sakura started

"What do you mean spill?"

"I mean what I mean."

"What happened between you and shikamaru yesterday? Did you asked him what was wrong with him yesterday?" Hinata followed

"Hey! You guys! Don't start the fun with me." It was Tenten

"Okay, this is already harassment"

"Ino!" ino sighed.

"Nothing! Shikamaru was just feeling all lonely. You know how he can be" everyone was silent. The bell rang and they went back to their rooms.

* * *

CLASSROOM

Shikamaru was sleeping and Ino was bored. Asuma-sensei was boring her talking about history and stuff. She never liked history

"Shika!" she whispered.

"Shika!" a bit louder this time. Still not moving. He blew onto his ears, which made shikamaru jump

"AH!" he was touching his ear and blushing hard. All eyes on him. He looked at his right. The blonde was looking at him with a why-are-you-looking-at-me face

"Oh, shikamaru. I was just looking for some volunteers who will help me carry my stuff back to the storage room. Although, you will surely need some help" Asuma-sensei looked at Ino "right, Ino?"

"What? Why me, Asuma-sensei!" she stood up

"Really, you want me to explain?"

"No" she slumped back to her seat and the lesson resumed

"Isn't karma a bitch?" Shikamaru whispered poking Ino's nose

"Ugh" ino faced the other way

* * *

LUNCH TIME

"Where are Ino and Shikamaru?" tenten asked

"Storage room" sakura said

"asuma-sensei" hinata added

"Oh"

* * *

STORAGE ROOM

"Hurry up, Shikmaru! I still want to eat my lunch!"

"It's such a drag. This is your entire fault, remember?"

"Tsk. It's because you made a scene!"

"Did you have to blow my ears? You should've just kissed me you know" ino blushed

"You should stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Blushing" ino gasped "its becoming a habit"

"I don't blush!"

"Yes. You're even doing it right now" shikamaru's face inched closer to Ino

"Can you not?" ino moved away. Shikamaru grabbed her arm and it made Ino fall towards shikamaru.

"Shika, no! We should stop doing this"

"Why? We always do this! Why stop now?"

"Coz Shika, its different now. We're older, and I have a boyfriend now, Shika. We should sto-" shikamaru kissed her fully on the lips. It was a kiss like no other. It was heavy, full of lust, full of need. Ino pushed him away.

"Nothing's changed, ino. You're all I need. You're the only thing I have! It has always been me and you! Don't do this to me. I really need you." shikamaru kneeled, begging ino.

"Shikamaru, please understand. There are limits to what I can do for you. There are limits to what we have, shikamaru. Please." Ino hugged him

"One last time, Ino. One last time" ino hesitantly obliged. Shikamaru's hand was at the back of ino's head, pulling her closer. Ino's hands placed at shikamaru's chest. The kiss they shared this time was deep. Too deep it felt like ino was going to drown any minute. Ino pushed him away when he felt hands on her waist slowly creeping up.

"That's enough, shikamaru"

"I'm sorry"

"Is everything good, now? C'mon. We just made up yesterday, please?" both of ino's hands on shikamaru's cheeks

"Of course" ino was about to walk away when shikamaru called her

"Ino" she looked at him

"Thank you" ino smiled and went ahead

Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Author's note:**

So? Uhmm.. yeah. Drama much. It's shorter I feel like, if I'm gonna make it longer I might not control myself and put everything in. I want to take it nice and slow, although ugh. I can't control myself. Anyways, please tell me what you think! Please review! :)

Love lots,

_Motmot_


End file.
